Love Not Forgotten
by Mione Jean Granger
Summary: Hermione and Draco had a relationship in their 7th year but when the war was coming nearer they split up. Now, 4 years later they meet again and Hermione has a big secret to tell Draco.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm still not J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing her story.**

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger, now 21, lived in a cottage in Hogsmeade with her two year old daughter Anna Marie Granger. Only a couple of people knew who her daughter's father was since she didn't want everyone to know. They had only given up on their relationship because he wanted her safe after all. But now, the war was over and yet, she did not tell him that they had a child. Hermione had not talked to Draco Malfoy for over four years now.

It had been in their seventh year that they had even started getting along, later on they had realized their feelings for each other. No one had known of their relationship. They both knew that war would begin soon and for Hermione's safety they had split up. Little did either of them know that there was something that would bring them back together again. Towards the end of the year the battle had finally begun and ended in the same day. Harry had defeated Voldemort but many lives had been lost. Ron Weasley being amongst the dead. Harry and Hermione had mourned the loss of Ron, he had been their best friend.

Since the war, Hermione had learned of her pregnancy and dealt with it on her own, since she didn't want to let Draco know. She figured that there was nothing between them anymore. Half a year after the child was born she got Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood to help her baby-sit the child while she went searching for a job. Luckily, she found a job at Hogwarts. It was the place that she had been hoping to work. She ended up getting the position for Charms Professor since Flitwick had retired.

A new year was beginning now and Hermione had just dropped off Anna at Luna's. She then apparated to Hogsmeade and went into Hogwarts. She greeted Headmistress McGonagall.

"Hello Hermione. I'm glad to see you back again this year," McGonagall said. She told her this every year that she returned.

"Thank you Minerva. I was wondering. Did you happen to find a Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

"Yes I did. It was a bit last minute too," McGonagall replied with a nod of her head.

Hermione looked at her expectantly and said, "May I ask who?"

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall replied. Hermione's eyes widened slightly but McGonagall didn't seem to notice because she had just checked her watch. "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short. But the feast is beginning in a few minutes. We had better get into the Great Hall." Hermione nodded and followed the older woman into the Great Hall. She was still shocked at the news she had just received. What would happen when her and Draco set eyes on each other again? She tried not to worry about it to much as she took her seat next to McGonagall at the Head's table.

As Hermione waited for the students to enter her eyes landed on Draco Malfoy sitting a few seats down the table from her. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat at the sight of him. He looked mostly the same as the last time she saw him, except for the fact that he looked a little older. She quickly turned away before he noticed her looking at him. She watched as first years walked up to be sorted.

The students were sorted into their houses and the feast began. Hermione filled her plate and ate her food mostly keeping quiet. Occasionally McGonagall or the other Professor next to her talked to her and she responded when she was spoken to. From time to time she felt eyes on her and knew that the eyes weren't from students watching her. She avoided looking over at the blonde and was rather glad that the feast had finally ended. McGonagall had given the last announcements and dismissed everyone.

Since McGonagall knew of Hermione's situation with Anna she had allowed her to return home in the evenings. Hermione bade the Headmistress goodbye and left the Great Hall. As she was heading toward the entrance of the school she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from going any further. She turned around to meet the familiar silvery blue eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Hermione. I just wanted to say hello," Draco said with a smile. He removed his arm from her shoulder and dropped it at his side.

"Hello Draco," Hermione replied awkwardly. She wasn't sure how to act around him now since they hadn't seen each other for four years. Even though she needed to go home to Anna she decided to try to strike up conversation with him. "How have you been?" She asked.

"Fine, I guess. Actually, I've missed you a lot. I've been hoping that I would see you sometime. And how have you been?" Draco replied.

Hermione didn't respond for a few seconds. Honestly, she had been miserable, though she did appear to be happy when she was around Anna. She had missed Draco like he missed her. A million thoughts ran through her mind. If she told him she missed him too would they get back together? If she didn't tell him she knew she'd probably be even more miserable knowing Draco still must have been felt something for her. Also, she'd have to eventually tell him about Anna and she wasn't sure at all how he'd react. However, she did picture a few things in her mind and none of his reactions were good.

"I'm been good. I've been working here for a few years," Hermione replied with a shrug. Then she decided that she would tell him she missed him. "Well, I've been missing you too," Hermione said. She looked down at the ground.

Draco put a gentle hand on Hermione's chin and titled her head up to look at him. "Hermione, I'm sorry to have left you. I really am. You know I only left you for your safety. But, I still do love you and I hope that you could give me another chance," He said honestly.

Hermione looked at him, hesitating a moment before she responded. He still loved her, she could clearly see it in his eyes and she knew that she still loved him to. But, she wanted some time to think about this.

"I do believe you. It's just that I need some time to think about this. Can I think this through tonight and then give you my answer tomorrow?" Hermione replied her eyes apologetic.

"I'll give you all the time you need to think about this. I understand, it may be difficult, for us after what we had been through together before," Draco said.

"Thank you. Well, I really need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Hermione. It was really nice getting to see you again," Draco replied with a small smile.

"It was. Bye Draco," Hermione said. She watched him leave in the opposite direction and then she headed out of the castle.

She ended up just walking home because her home was close enough to the school that she didn't have to walk. She opened her door and was greeted by Anna and Ginny. She picked up Anna and kissed her on the forehead. "Mama. I missed you," Anna told her giving her a hug. Hermione smiled and hugged her daughter back. Anna had curly blonde hair and silvery brown eyes. She had Hermione's appearance but also Draco's pale skin. Now that Hermione had seen Draco again she couldn't help but think of how much Anna looked like Draco.

"How was your first day back?" Ginny asked, distracting her from her thoughts.

Hermione shrugged. "Same as usual. Except, I ran into someone there," Hermione said.

"Who?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Draco Malfoy. He's teaching there now. Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione replied.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Did he talk to you?" Ginny said. Ginny was one of the few people who knew who Anna's real father was, along with Harry and Luna.

"Well, yes. He said he wanted me to give him another chance," Hermione said.

"And are you going to?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. I told him I'd think about it tonight and let him know. If I do decide to give him a chance I know I'm going to have to tell him about Anna. I'm just worried about how he'll react," Hermione replied.

"Well, don't worry about it too much okay. Just follow what your heart tells you for once. I still don't like Malfoy but I knew he made you happy and you've been miserable without him," Ginny said.

"I know," Hermione replied sadly. "I'll make the right decision Ginny. Thank you for watching Anna tonight by the way," Hermione said.

"Oh, it was no problem. It's always a pleasure to watch her. I better get going though. Harry will be expecting me home soon," Ginny replied.

"Alright. I'll see you next Monday then," Hermione said.

Ginny waved goodbye at Anna. Hermione watched as Ginny disappeared with a pop and then she decided to make Anna some dinner. When her daughter was finished she got her ready for bed and then tucked her in. Anna asked her to read before she fell asleep so Hermione read to her, it had become something that she did for her every night.

When Anna finally fell asleep Hermione left the room making sure to keep the door cracked. She went to her own bedroom and dressed for bed. She was tired now so she laid down and tried to go to sleep. But her mind was distracted by a certain blonde. She knew what she had to do because it's what her heart wanted. She just hoped that everything would turn out alright for both her and Anna in the end.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I tried to make the dates where they make since. As you can tell Deathly Hallows is not a part of this story since the trio and other students finished school. Voldemort was defeated near the end of their seventh year. Anyways, the characters are probably OOC but that's okay I suppose. I'm not sure how long I make this but it will depend on how many peo****ple want to see more of this. Reviews would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing her story.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. **

**

* * *

**The next morning Hermione woke up to her muggle alarm clock going off. She turned it off and then got out of bed a few minutes later. After showering and changing into clothes for work, Hermione went into Anna's room. It was rather early still so Hermione wasn't surprised to find her still asleep. She sat on the edge of her bed and gently rubbed her shoulder to wake her.

Anna finally opened her eyes and saw her mother there waking her like every other morning when she had to go to work. She sat up and Hermione picked her up after she picked out an outfit for her. Once she got Anna changed and ready for the day she made her a quick breakfast and then apparated with her to Luna's.

Hermione waved goodbye to Anna and Luna and then apparated to the Hogsmeade entrance. She walked up to the castle, since she couldn't apparate inside the castle, and went inside. No students were in the hallways just yet so Hermione knew that they must all be down in the Great Hall eating breakfast. She headed down to her classroom and started setting up.

She would be teaching first, third and sixth years today. She wasn't planning on teaching them many spells just yet since it was the first day of lessons. She could remember when she went to Hogwarts that the first couple of days would be spent reviewing things from last year before actually getting deep into the lessons and learning magic, well she didn't count that year with Umbridge.

The brunette took a seat at her desk and started getting papers, books and other necessary items out of her bag. A few moment after she got her desk set up the students started entering the classroom. Since she was teaching the sixth years that morning they all greeted her with cheery hellos. Hermione had become fond of her students and always made sure that they were doing well in her class. If they were not doing well she would talk to the students who were having trouble and try to help them with their struggles.

Class began as soon as the bell rang and like she had planned on doing she went over the things they had done last year. The third years class went much the same way as she had taught the sixth years. Before she knew it the bell had rung for lunch and after shutting the door behind her she went to the Great Hall. Instead of sitting next to McGonagall, Hermione sat herself at the end of the Head's table.

Draco Malfoy had taken a seat next to her but didn't say anything to her and she didn't say anything to him either. She planned on telling him her decision once classes were over that day. Being close to him again made her nervous and she wondered if she was going to end up making the right decision.

Once Hermione had eaten her meal the bell had rung not long afterwards and she went to her classroom. The first years entered the room and most of them looked excited but a few looked nervous. She knew they weren't nervous of her just of what was going to happen in the class. But, by the end of class she had taught them one spell and gone over what they would learn that year. All of the students left class looking more confident then they had entering it.

Hermione cleaned up the room and put her things away. She headed toward the door and stopped. She had to tell him now and she was gathering all she wanted to say in her head. After taking a breath Hermione headed toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The door was open but she knocked lightly on the side.

"Come in," came Draco's voice from inside.

Hermione walked in. She didn't take in her surroundings but just focused on the blonde at his desk. Draco's face lit up as soon as he saw that it was Hermione.

"Hello Draco," Hermione said quietly when she reached his desk.

"Hi Hermione. How has your day been?" Draco replied.

"My day has been fine. Um, I came here to talk to you about what I decided to do," Hermione said. She was starting to feel a little nervous again.

"Oh, okay. What did you decide?" Draco said. Hermione could hear the hopefulness that was in his voice.

"Well, I decided that I'm willing to give you another chance," Hermione replied, a small smile on her face.

Draco grinned and got up. He walked over to her and hugged her. Hermione was hesitant at first to hug back, it had been so long since his arms had been around her. After a few moments of hesitation Hermione finally put her own arms around him and hugged Draco back.

Draco was so glad that Hermione was going to give him another chance. He held her close to him, enjoying the feel of her in his arms again. He didn't want to leave her when he had but he had to because he knew she would be in danger with him. But now, he was safe to be with who he pleased. His parents wouldn't like this one bit but he didn't care.

"Hermione, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked up at him. She bit her lip in hesitation. She always went home to Anna in the evenings. It was the only time she got to spend with her when she worked over the school year.

"I'd like to. But, maybe you could come by my place instead. I've become a great cook over the years," Hermione said. She knew she had to show him Anna at one point or other. So now couldn't hurt could it?

"I should have known you'd be a great cook. Of course I'll come over. Let me get my things together and then we can go," Draco replied.

Draco let go of her and then cleaned the room with a wave of his wand. He gathered the thins on his desk in neat piles and then walked back over to her. He noticed she seemed nervous, but didn't say anything about it.

Hermione took Draco's hand in her own and then led the way out of the castle. The students were all at dinner themselves now so Hermione knew that it was safe for them to walk together.

"Where do you live Hermione?" Draco asked once they had left Hogwarts.

"I live in Hogsmeade. It's not that far so we'll just walk," Hermione replied.

Draco nodded his head and then only made small talk with her as they walked. They finally entered Hogsmeade and Hermione left the main shopping area of Hogsmeade and entered the area where people lived.

Hermione continued to lead the way toward her home. She was now feeling more nervous then ever. She was happy she was with Draco again but she was afraid that he would be mad at her for not telling him about Anna beforehand. Once they got to her home the door opened before she could open it and out came Anna.

Hermione let go of Draco's hand and bent down to pick up Anna. "Mama, your home!" Anna said as she wrapped her tiny arms around her mother to hug her.

Hermione hugged her daughter back and looked over at Draco. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Who is she?" Draco asked quietly.

Hermione held Anna close to her. "Draco. This is Anna. She's your daughter," Hermione replied.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger. Sorry, I had to do it. What did you all think of this chapter? I think it turned out well myself. Go on and review, I would appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm still not J.K. Rowling, I'm just borrowing her story.**

**A/N: Just to let you all know, I decided that Anna is three instead of two since it made a little more sense that way. That's all, I hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

To say that Draco Malfoy was surprised would be an understatement. He was more like shocked. Extremely shocked. He wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to feel right now. Happiness? Anger?

Though he knew that one thing was for certain. He was upset that Hermione hadn't told him beforehand. But, he supposed she had reason not to tell him. They hadn't been together anymore and didn't get back into contact at all after the war.

"Hello Luna. Thank you so much for watching Anna today," Hermione told the blonde girl who was standing at the door.

"Oh it was no problem. She's a little angel and we always a lot of good fun, don't we Anna?" Luna replied.

Anna grinned and nodded. Because of Luna and her mysterious creatures she played lots of games with Anna to help her find the creatures in the house.

Luna smiled and then said, "Have a good night Hermione, Anna. I'll see you both Tuesday," Luna said and then she disappeared with a pop.

Hermione said goodbye to Luna before she left. She looked over at Draco and noticed that he was just standing there with no real expression on his face.

"Draco? Are you okay?" Hermione asked cautiously. She held Anna closer to her without even realizing it. She was afraid that Draco was angry with her because she knew that silence probably wasn't a good thing..

Draco didn't respond for a few minutes. A million things were going on in his mind at the moment and he didn't know if it was really that safe for him to speak at the moment. Sensing that Hermione was getting annoyed he finally decided to speak.

"What do you think Hermione? Of course I'm not okay. I just found I have a daughter," Draco replied. His voice had been louder then he wanted it to be.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you do have a daughter. I just thought it would be best letting you know now then later. I guess I was wrong with thinking that it would turn out okay," Hermione replied, her voice cold and even.

Draco didn't like this. He wanted things to be fine with them. But it seemed like things would always get in the way. He finally took a better look at the child in Hermione's arms. She had blonde hair like his and curly hair and brown eyes like Hermione's. Anna was watching him with mild curiosity and fear. He couldn't blame her. Most people seemed to be afraid of him.

Hermione shifted her on the ground as Draco watched them. It annoyed her that he wouldn't even say anything else. She wanted things to be work out fine between them. Secretly, she hoped that the three of them could be a family. But now, it didn't seem like that would be happening any time soon. She stared at Draco for a few more minutes and then decided that she wanted to get inside. Anna needed dinner and it was getting late. So she started walking inside, not caring if Draco was going to come in or not. She didn't really want to deal with this at all.

"Hermione wait," Draco said, he voice a little calmer now. He walked toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her, like he had yesterday at Hogwarts.

Hermione turned around, her eyes were narrowed at him. Now he wanted to talk? She was regretting her decision more and more now because she was expecting him to just yell at her.

"What Draco?" Hermione asked not caring if he could here how annoyed she was.

"Look, I don't know what I'm supposed to feel about this. I'm not going to get angry with you though okay. I know you couldn't have told me about her before now. I'm sorry if I've upset you in anyway. But I…I'll still be with you, if you need me," he said all this quickly, rushing to get it out.

Hermione visibly relaxed now as he spoke. His words appeared to be honest and she hoped they were.

"Alright, alright. It's just that…this was hard for me to tell you, you know? I do still want to be with you. I knew that if I wanted to be in your life then Anna was going to be too. That's why I decided to tell you now and not beforehand. I wanted to, but I couldn't then. I hope you understand that. Also, Anna will have to get used to you, get to know you. You are her father after all," Hermione replied.

Anna finally decided that it was her turn to speak now. She tugged on her mother's shirt to get her attention. "What is it Anna?" Hermione asked.

"Who is he?" Anna asked pointing at Draco. She had heard her mother say father, but she couldn't be certain. Even though she was smart for her age there were still some things she didn't know, her mother had never told her who her father was before.

"He's your dad Anna," Hermione replied. She looked up at Draco. "Do you want to hold her?" Hermione asked.

"Only if she'll let me," Draco replied, feeling rather hesitant about holding her, she looked very small to him.

Anna looked at her mother for reassurance and Hermione nodded at her, meaning that it was okay to go to him. She stretched out her arms for Draco to take her and he took her from Hermione.

"She's so small," Draco commented as he held his daughter close to him. Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "How old is she?" He asked. He was thinking that she was probably about two or three.

"She's three," Hermione replied. "I think we should get inside now since I need to make dinner still and it's starting to get late," Hermione said after a few minutes of silence.

Draco nodded and allowed Hermione to lead the way inside the house. Hermione shut the door behind them and led him into the living room. Draco looked around the room for a moment to take in his surroundings.

Hermione's living room looked like it would be a good place to come and relax. He wasn't surprised to see bookshelves lining one of the walls. The white couch sat in between two chairs There were moving pictures of Hermione, Harry and Ron from their childhood days on the fireplace mantle as well as a few nonmoving pictures of her parents. There was an area of the room where a few toys were scattered on the floor, he assumed that Anna had been playing with them before they had gotten there. A rocking chair was tucked away in a corner near the fireplace, he imagined that she rocked Anna there many time when she was a little baby. His gaze dropped down to the child in his arms who was looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" Hermione asked once she knew Draco had taken a good look of her main living area.

"It looks nice. It suits you," he told her with a smile.

Hermione smiled back. "Thank you. Now, I will go make dinner. You can just stay in here and get to know Anna a little bit," Hermione replied.

He nodded at her and she left for the kitchen. Hermione decided that she would make spaghetti and meat balls, one of Anna's favorites and one of her best dishes that she could make. While she was cooking she could hear Draco and Anna talking in the living room and occasionally she heard Anna laugh. She smiled to herself as she finished cooking the meal.

Nearly half an hour later the dish was finished and she set the table. She then called for Draco and Anna to come in the kitchen for dinner. It was easy enough for Draco to find the kitchen since it was right next to the living room. He set Anna in her high chair and then grabbed himself a plate as Hermione made hers and Anna's.

"Looks delicious Hermione," Draco told her with a grin.

"Thanks. I hope you like it," Hermione replied.

They sat down at the table and began to eat. Hermione and Draco made small talk while Anna did a lot of entertaining by making a big mess with her food. Hermione and Draco finished eating and Hermione went to clean things up.

Draco put a hand on her wrist to stop her. "No, let me clean up. It's the least I could do for the wonderful meal you made," he said.

Hermione blushed a little and then replied, "Well, alright then. I'll just clean Anna up and we'll be in the living room."

Hermione got a towel and cleaned Anna up and then took her out of her chair. She left the kitchen and took Anna into the living room with her. She set Anna to play on the floor with her toys and sat down and watched her.

Draco entered the living room nearly five minutes later and sat down next to Hermione.

"That was quick," Hermione said when she felt him take a seat next to her.

"I used magic," Draco replied simply looking at his daughter who was playing stacking up blocks.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't use magic all of the time but she wasn't going to complain to him about. They were getting along at the moment and she didn't want to ruin it.

The rest of the night the three spent together. Draco was getting to know Anna more and more now and Hermione was glad to see that they were bonding well. Before they knew it getting really late and Draco decided that it was time to leave.

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Hermione asked. There was a spare bedroom he could stay in if he wanted to stay.

"No, it's alright. I should get back up to the castle. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise. It's Saturday, so we'll all go out and do something," Draco replied.

"Okay then," Hermione replied halfheartedly. She wished Draco would stay, but was at least glad that he would come back tomorrow.

"Come here Anna, give m ea hug goodbye," Draco said to Anna.

Anna walked over to Draco and allowed him to pick her up. They hugged for a moment and then he set her down.

Hermione then wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug of her own. As she pulled away he kissed her lightly on the lips. The kissed only last for a few seconds but to Hermione it felt as if it lasted for a lifetime. When they pulled away from each other Hermione's cheek were tinted lightly pink.

"Bye Draco. We'll see you tomorrow then," Hermione said.

"Yes, I'll be here tomorrow. Bye Hermione, bye Anna. Thank you for having me over and for having me stay for dinner," Draco replied. He made his way toward the door and Hermione opened it for him. Draco stepped outside and waved at the two. Hermione picked up Anna and the two watched as Draco walked away back to the castle.

Hermione closed the door when she could no longer see Draco and decided it was time to get Anna ready for bed. She read to Anna like she did every other night and finally went to bed herself. Hermione was glad that things had eventually turned out well for the evening and she hoped that it would remain that way. She wondered what tomorrow had in store for her as well as the rest of her life. As she finally fell asleep the lasts thoughts she had were those of hoping her, Draco and Anna would eventually become the family that they were meant to be.

**A/N: There you go, a longer chapter then the others. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Rate and review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not J.K. Rowling. If I was I wouldn't be writing fan fiction now would I?**

When Hermione woke up in the morning an owl was waiting at the window with a letter attached to it's leg. She took off her covers and got out of bed. Once she got to the window she opened it up to let the owl in. She recognized the owl as being the Potter's owl. Since Hedwig's passing, Harry had bought him and Ginny an Eagle owl. The owl flew into the room and landed on Hermione's dresser.

She took the letter off of the owls leg and opened the letter and wondered what it was that Harry or Ginny wanted.

_Hermione,_

_Harry and I want to know if you and Anna would like to come by for dinner tonight since you haven't come over in awhile? Send a letter back with Artemis if you will come._

_Your friend,_

_Ginny_

Hermione hesitated a moment before responding to the letter. She knew she was supposed to be spending the day with Draco, but she didn't want to say no to them. Besides, it would be later in the day for when they wanted her to come over. She kind of hoped that maybe Draco would end up wanting to come with her. The brunette grabbed a piece of parchment, quill and ink out of her desk.

_Ginny, _

_I'd be glad to come over. Though I hope you don't mind if I brought someone along? Anna has been wanting to see Teddy for awhile now too so I'm sure she will be happy to come over._

_See you soon,_

_Hermione_

The owl, who had been patiently waiting on her dresser flew over as soon as she realized Hermione was done writing her letter. Hermione folded the letter and attached it to the owls leg, patted it on the head and watched as it flew out the window.

She stood staring out the window for awhile until she could no longer see the Potter's bird. She went to check and see if Anna was still asleep and it turned out that she was so she decided not to bother her since she needed to get a shower. After she had taken a rather relaxing shower, she changed into a new outfit and went to check on Anna. Peering inside the little girls room she saw that she was still asleep. She decided that she would let Anna sleep a little while longer since she generally slept in on the weekends.

With nothing else to do now Hermione decided that she would go ahead and get breakfast cooking. She was certain that once the smell of the food reached Anna's nose that she would wake up. While Hermione was waiting for the food to cook she heard a knock on her front door. After deciding that the food would not burn if she left for a few minutes she headed to the front door and opened it.

"Hey. What brings you here so early?" Hermione said with a smile to the blonde that stood at her door. Actually, it wasn't really that early. It was only around nine or so in the morning.

"Well, I said I'd come by today. So I thought I'd come now. Besides, the castle seems to be boring on the weekends," Draco replied with a shrug.

"I would imagine it would be. I am glad that you came though. Come on in. Try not to be loud though, Anna is still asleep," She said and held the door open so he could come in.

"She still asleep? I'm assuming she's not a morning person then?" Draco replied after he stepped inside.

Hermione closed the door behind him and then shook her head. "She's definitely not a morning person. She always hates it when I have to wake her up early so I can take her to Luna's or Ginny's before I go to work," Hermione said.

Draco nodded his head and then looked around for a moment. His eyes landed on Hermione again. "So, was there anything in particular you wanted to do today?" He asked.

"Well, I suppose we could walk around Hogsmeade. Or go to Diagon Alley? Though I do usually take Anna to the park on Saturday's," Hermione replied.

"Let's go to the park first then. I'm sure Anna would like that since you take her there on Saturday's anyway. Then we can decide what else we do afterwards," Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "Sounds like a plan then. Oh. I'm making breakfast now. Your more then welcome to join us if you want," Hermione said, starting to walk toward the kitchen.

Draco followed her. "Sure," Draco replied. He took a seat at the kitchen table and watched Hermione as she finished cooking the breakfast. Hermione talked to him for while she cooked and when she was done she made herself and Anna a plate.

"Go ahead and make your own plate. I'll go get Anna up," Hermione told him. Draco nodded and watched her as she left the room.

Hermione went to Anna's room and sat on the edge of her bed. She gently shook Anna's shoulder to wake her up. "Anna, time to get up. I made pancakes," Hermione said.

Anna slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Did you say pancakes?" She asked.

"Yep, now let's get you dressed," Hermione replied.

Anna got out of bed and Hermione picked out an outfit for her and helped her change into it when she needed to. She then picked her up and carried her out of the room and into the kitchen. Draco was seated at the table and appeared to be waiting for them.

"Daddy!" Anna squealed happily, trying to get out of her mothers arms. Hermione was rather surprised that Anna had called Draco daddy already. She let Anna down and watched as she went to Draco, stretching out her arms for him to pick her up.

Like Hermione, Draco had been surprised as well at what Anna had called him. He picked Anna up then gave her a hug as well as telling her good morning. Anna responded with a good morning as well and started going on and on about a dream she had the night before.

Hermione rolled her eyes when Anna started talking. When she started talking it was sometimes hard to get her to stop. Hermione walked over to where she had left her and Anna's plates and brought them to the table. She then got everyone a drink and went to take Anna from Draco so that they could both eat.

"Come on Anna. I thought you wanted pancakes," Hermione said.

Anna turned to look at her mum and nodded. Hermione picked up Anna and then placed her in her high chair.

When the three of them finished eating their breakfast Hermione magicked the dishes clean. She then helped Anna out of her high chair.

"Let's go get you in some new clothes. We're taking you to the park today," Hermione told her.

Anna grinned at her mother. The two went into Anna's room so that Hermione could get her ready and Draco sat in the living room to wait for them.

When Hermione was satisfied with Anna's appearance she held her little girl's hand while she walked with her out of the room. The two met Draco in the living room and then the three left the house and headed toward the park.

**A/N: I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. So reviews would be great. Also, I'll gladly accept suggestions for what should happen next since I've been having some writers block on this story.**


End file.
